


Sails of Flame

by HackedByAWriter



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: Aman, a nobleman, and future lord, runs away from home to find freedom sailing the seven seas. His story however doesn't stop there. It merely begins. He will rewrite the stars just as he will rewrite his destiny
Relationships: Goggle Tripathi/Kusum, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sails of Flame

His story started as well as any other. He was running. Running away, from a monstrous being, made of silks and velvets, fringed with gold, a being that threatened to devour him. Aman Tripathi wasn’t quite sure what made him do it, what made him finally snap, take the horse and run away. Maybe it was the stifling air or the way his father looked down from his throne on high, filled with longing or expectation. 

Aman shoved that thought away and urged his horse on faster, letting the steely wind flit past him. It's bitter cold, sharp and cutting, he rode on. Not wanting to think, only wanting to feel, the rhythm of the horse beneath him, the steady beat of his hooves, and the taste of the air slowly but surely turning salty.

That was where he was heading. The sea. He had always loved its emerald depths, mixed with sweet sapphire, the taste of brine on his lips, and the crash of waves. He had always been drawn to it and he knew that was where he would find his freedom. 

He had been to the shipping docks many times. But always as a nobleman, the son of a great lord. Never as himself, Aman Tripathi, and certainly never at night. Aman Tripathi looked up at the stars, and for once he broke the bonds that he had constructed between them when he had learned astronomy as a child. 

He will rewrite the stars just as he will rewrite his destiny. 

He urged his horse forward into the makeshift town that had been built around the dock. Under the night it transformed, its gravelly squalor revealed. Aman loved it all the more for it if only his father saw him now.

**Author's Note:**

> rather short chapter. wanted to get something out to help us reach 100 fics.


End file.
